Story Drabbles and One shots
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Because I have so many ideas for writing, I decided to do a Drabble collection for Harry Potter and Naruto crossovers. This will include unfinished story ideas, one shots or possible works in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is something a little different than usual...This is going to be good Yamamoto, Good Aizen, Good Espada, Good Soul Society but Bad Ministry, C46 and Mayuri. In this story, the one who gets transformed is a certain head captain but the connection is not a romantic one with his new "Owner". This is inspired by the author Eradona's little plot idea in her Bleach/HP series of who Yamamoto really is to Isshin and Ichigo. So if you have NOT read her stories yet, WTF? GO READ THEM! Now...KON HIT IT!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the family connections, the pairing, her version of Female harry and the idea for this story! Please Review her stories and Vote in her Poll! Now on to the Story!

Ch.1

Isshin sighed as he looked at the picture of his eldest daughter that he and Masaki had given to Masaki's cousin Lily when her own daughter turned out to be a still born, neither he nor Masaki had been ready to care for a child and they had still been in Collage when their little girl had been born on July 31st just like Lily's daughter. They had gotten pictures from Lily all through their daughter's first year then suddenly they stopped soon after Halloween when their daughter had been 15 months, Masaki then found out Lily and her husband had died and their daughter was nowhere to be found. Isshin sighed and decided Ichigo needed to know about his elder sister due to a gut feeling he had...

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto cursed his current situation when he heard the shop door open from the cage he had been placed in, he thought about how two days ago, Mayuri had attacked him after he had sent His grandson and his friends back home to the human world. The other captains managed to subdue the insane clown and threw him into the maggot's nest; Unohana had realized something was wrong as they both realized he had been fading into thin air. Yamamoto then blacked out and found himself in a cage about two hours later, in the shape of a small western Fire elemental dragon that was a pure white color.

He then noticed a familiar looking Teen and thought "What's Ichigo doing here in England?!"

The teen then noticed his cage and walked over as Yamamoto realized it was a young girl who looked exactly like Ichigo except her eyes were Amber with emerald flecks and she had slightly longer hair then Ichigo. She gently stuck her fingers in the cage as Yamamoto gently sniffed them and got the scent of Isshin and Masaki mixed with two others marking the two scents he didn't know as Blood adopted parents, he gently licked her fingers as he purred up at what had to be his granddaughter. The girl smiled and then called over the clerk as she asked how much the adorable Dragon was, the clerk greedily named a price but the girl raised an eyebrow and haggled him down to half of the amount of what the man had named. The clerk nodded and watched as the girl gently opened the cage and picked the small dragon up, she then paid the money and walked out of the store to head to the bank.

19 year old Akemi Potter adored her new familiar as he crawled up to her shoulder and curled around her neck, she gently scratched behind the dragon's crest of horns which got her a very loud purr and nuzzle on her cheek. Akemi giggled then walked into the bank as she approached a teller and asked to speak to her account manager, the teller nodded and said "Right this way, Miss Potter..."

Akemi followed the goblin to a well decorated office and was asked to sit down, The goblin then left as her Account manager came in and asked "Miss Potter...I've been expecting you."

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Sharpclaw. I'm afraid the minister of magic has given me the order to have me banished from England and I have only a day to get my affairs in order."

"The minister is a fool, so I'm guessing you need an inheritance test?"

Akemi nodded and said "I know I was blood adopted by the Potters but I want to find my real family...but the only clue I have is my name which is Japanese..."

Sharpclaw nodded in understanding then quickly grabbed the parchment he needed for the test and the Dagger, he brought them over and said "I believe you know what to do?"

Akemi nodded then gently took the dagger and cut her Palm to drip the six drops of blood on to the parchment, the two then looked at the paper as the family tree began to form. Needless to say, Akemi was shocked to see her test which read

**Inheritance test for Akemi Potter:**

**Father**: _Isshin Kurosaki: Alive_

_James Potter, Adoptive Father: Deceased_

**Mother**: _Masaki Kurosaki: Deceased_

_Lily Potter: Cousin/Adoptive mother: Deceased_

**Other relatives:**

_Yamamoto __Genryūsai Shigekuni, Grandfather: Alive/Deceased_

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Younger Brother: Alive/ Deceased_

_Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, Younger Twin Sisters: Alive_

_Petunia Dursley, Cousin: Alive_

_Dudley Dursley 2__nd__ Cousin: Alive_

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Zanpakutou**

**Animagus:** _Peregrine Falcon (Normal coloring), white tailed doe (normal coloring) and old world Unicorn (silver)_

**Wandless magic**

**Elemental magic: **_Light, Water, Wind_

**Parsltongue **

Akemi smiled as tears came to her eyes at finding out she had siblings then looked up at Sharpclaw, he smiled at her then said "Shall we get you ready to leave the country?"

Akemi smirked and nodded as she and Sharpclaw quickly got her Account transferred to Japan and all of the Money would be transferred to the Gringotts Bank in Karakura Town, they also got her affairs in order as she was given a debit card that worked in both the muggle and Wizarding world and was also given a passport. She smiled and thanked Sharpclaw for helping her then shook his hand as she said "It was good doing Business with you."

"Likewise, Akemi...be safe and may you fly on wings above the sun."

Akemi nodded then turned and walked out of the bank as she still had about 6 hours left in England, she quickly crossed over into Muggle London and went shopping for new clothes, some Electronics and some drawing supplies. She was soon done as Yamamoto stayed curled around her neck under a strong notice me not charm, she gently scratched his head then headed for the airport to get a plane to Japan. She boarded the plane and was soon in her seat as the plane took off to Japan...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was shocked; his dad had just dropped a major bomb on them by telling him and his twin Sisters that they had an older Sister that his parents had given to a cousin of their mother's because they hadn't been ready for children at that time. Ichigo didn't know what to think and quickly excused himself to go to his room to think. Isshin sighed as he watched Ichigo leave the room, he then told the girls that if they wanted to leave the room, that they could. Karin and Yuzu nodded then left the room as Isshin stood and walked over to the Kitchen window to think...

The next day...

Akemi sighed as she disembarked off the plane and headed to a rather expensive hotel for the night since it was about 11 at night, she was soon checked in and placed her new familiar on the bed before going into the bathroom to shower and change. Yamamoto looked at the door his granddaughter had disappeared through and sighed as he tried to figure out how to get to Soul Society or at least get them to figure out where he was, he racked his brain franticly but couldn't come up with any ideas. Akemi then came into the room with a sleepy smile and gently patted his head before lying down on the bed and getting under the covers, Yamamoto watched as she fell asleep then walked over to cuddle up to her neck.

The two then slept through the night until morning when they had a wakeup call from the front desk, Akemi thanked them then got ready to leave and meet her real family for the first time. Yamamoto looked at her as she gently picked him up with trembling hands and placed him on her shoulder; he could tell how nervous she was then he nuzzled her cheek to give her some comfort. Akemi then smiled shakily and grabbed her bag before exiting the room and heading down to the lobby, she then paid for the room and left the hotel as she looked at the Piece of paper Sharpclaw had given her after he had quickly found out where her family lived. Akemi was glad that she had study Japanese which included Reading and Writing the language; she headed down the street and quickly found her way to the Kurosaki medical Clinic.

She was almost there when a group of boys surrounded her and the leader whose hair was bleached to a similar shade of her hair then said in a rude tone "Hello Ichigo!"

Akemi blinked in surprise and said while making her British accent clear, "Ichigo? My name is Akemi Potter."

The lead male blinked in surprise then growled as he said "Looks like we got us a Foreigner, Boys!"

Akemi sighed as the boys tried moving in closer then said "Hello officer!"

All the boys quickly turned and backed up when Akemi shot past once they saw there was no Police officer, they quickly gave chase but she soon lost them as she had never been gladder for Dudley chasing her since she could be as fast as the wind when she wanted to be. She slowed to a walk while Yamamoto relaxed his grip on her shirt that he had grabbed to keep from falling off; she sighed then smiled as she rubbed his head in apology as she kept walking. They soon found the clinic and Akemi took a deep breath before walking up the pathway to the front door, Yamamoto nuzzled her encouragingly and Akemi raised her hand and knocked on the door...

Isshin had just finished opening the clinic and had come back into the house just in time to hear the knock on the door; he opened the door and froze at seeing an older female version of Ichigo standing on the doorstep looking highly nervous. Isshin then shook his head quickly and smiled as he asked with hope in his chest "May I help you, young lady?"

Akemi smiled nervously and asked "Is this the home of Isshin Kurosaki?"

Isshin smiled and nodded as he said "Why don't you come in and we can talk."

He noticed her breathing a sigh of relief then she stepped inside and took off her shoes before following Isshin into the kitchen, Isshin and her sat down after he got the kettle going and he point blank asked "How did you find us, Akemi?"

Akemi's eyes went wide as she then said "I found you through the goblins...my godfathers, Sirius and Remus told me that I was blood adopted before they died."

Isshin smiled softly and said "I'm sure you have questions about why we gave you to Lily..."

Akemi nodded and they began to talk, Isshin told her everything about why they had given her up to Lily and then told her that she was supposed to be returned to them when Lily died but it was never carried through. Akemi then sighed and smiled up at her father as she said "I was placed with Mama Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family."

Isshin went wide-eyed at that and said "You were to never go there though!"

Akemi nodded and then explained everything she had been through and how the ministry of magic had taken to manipulating where she stayed by sealing James and Lily's will. By the end of her tale, Isshin was in a cold fury and Akemi watched him worriedly as Isshin took a few breaths to calm himself down. He then stood and walked over to her side of the table to give her a hug; Akemi was surprised but smiled as she returned the hug happily. Isshin then pulled away and said "Why don't I show you to your room?"

Akemi smiled and nodded happily as he led her upstairs and down the hall to an empty room with a bed, desk and a couple dressers in it, Isshin then told her "It isn't much for now..."

Akemi just smiled and shyly hugged him as she said "It's perfect for me..."

Isshin smiled and then softly said "Welcome home Akemi..."

Two hours later...

Yamamoto sighed as he watched his granddaughter meet her siblings for the first time, he then watched as Ichigo looked ready to break down when Akemi pulled him into a hug and whispered something softly into his ear...

Akemi just hugged Ichigo as he clung to her while shaking with Silent tears, Akemi then hummed a soft song as she got Ichigo to sit with her while Isshin watched on from the kitchen door. Isshin then noticed the small white dragon watching his two oldest with proud yet sad, familiar eyes...

Isshin gently walked over and scooped up the dragon without the kids noticing then headed upstairs to his room, Isshin gently placed Yamamoto on his bed before closing the door and said "So...How did you end up a dragon, Dad?"


	2. Ferret Aizen

Amalthea: To my Reviewer on Love of a Cougar: Revised, who called themselves Fluffy...This one YOU Inspired!

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she does own is this crazy and different Version of Her "Love of a Cougar" story. Please vote in her Poll and Read +Review her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen was pinned under the weight of the Spirit King's pressure as the man paced in front of him, The Spirit king wondered what to do with Aizen when he gave a cruel smirk at the idea he had. He turned to the rouge shingami just as Ichigo and his Soul society companions came in, The Spirit king grinned evilly and said "I have just the punishment for you, Aizen Sousuke..."

Aizen began to sweat as the look he was getting was not at all pleasant, the Spirit king then said "Aizen Sousuke, you are hereby banished to earth without your powers or human form. The form you will take on will be one of my choosing and you will have to learn from your mistakes before becoming human again. As of now you are stripped of your abilities and banished."

Aizen let out a small yelp as his body began to sting and everything went blurry as he passed out. When Aizen came to, he could barely open his eyes and felt hungry as he let out a series of tiny squeaks causing him to pause. Aizen then felt his body being nudged as he bumped something with his nose; he quickly latched on to the teat and began to suckle automatically before he realized what he was doing. This continued until Aizen was about 7 weeks old and was already "Weaned" off the milk, this is also when Aizen discovered what in fact he had been turned into.

Aizen stared into the mirror with horror at the little Baby ferret looking back at him; he had pure white fur with a chocolate brown tail tip that made him look Adorable to any female that came into the pet shop. He squeaked his anger at his new form and cursed the Spirit King for turning him into a FERRET of all things, he then heard the door open and sighed as he saw a young teenage girl who looked about 16-17 years old, come into the store. She seemed sad and depressed as she started looking around when the store clerk asked "May I help you, Miss. Potter?"

The girl shook her head and said "I'll know when I find the animal I'm looking for."

She then wandered over to his cage where she paused and looked at him then knelt as she said "Something about you...seems entirely too human."

Aizen squeaked as he nodded his head and frantically clawed at the glass separating him from her, he watched as she called the clerk over and said something he didn't quite catch. The clerk nodded then put on a glove and reached into the tank, Aizen squirmed frantically as he was picked up then gently placed into the teen's arms. He squeaked softly in surprise as the teen then proceeded to get a large cage, soft pet bed and supplies such as food and wood shavings. Aizen was then gently fitted with a small harness and collar while the girl picked out a red leash to go with his harness and collar, he watched as everything was somehow shrunken down and placed into a bag while he was picked up in one arm.

Aizen watched as they left the pet shop and began trekking through the city, after about an hour, they came to a house that looked newly built. The girl walked up the sidewalk then unlocked the door and then set him down in the hallway, she then closed the door and said "You're welcomed to explore while I get lunch ready..."

Aizen squeaked and nodded his head as he walked off to explore, he explored the first floor then made his way to the stair case as he looked up and realized that in his current form...it looked like a mountain. He sighed and started making his way up the stairs, when he reached the top, his heart was pounding as he laid down to rest. He then heard the call for lunch and groaned as he looked at the stairs, his new owner came out and looked around as she spotted him and giggled. She came up the stairs and gently scooped him up as she said "All tuckered out from climbing the stairs?"

Aizen nodded as he just rested comfortably in her arms, the girl then headed down to the kitchen where she gently set him down in front of a bowl of Chicken. Aizen sniffed it then heard his stomach "roar" at the thought of food; he then dug in to the chicken and happily mowed down the food. His owner watched in amusement then turned to her own lunch of Chicken salad...


	3. Kirin Aizen idea

Amalthea: This would not leave me alone once I found there was no Baby! Aizen Fanfiction stories. So please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories.

Ch.1

Hope had never felt as alone as she did now while she looked at the devastation caused by the war; all her family and friends were dead because of that asshole that had ruined her life. She gently gathered the Hollows and made her escape before the minister and his cronies could find and stop her, she thought back to the wonderful Young man she had been engaged to who had been a muggleborn in the navy. They had spent the night before he had died; in total bliss then Voldemort took him from her...

She rubbed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall at the memory, she then hurried to the Airport as she made it to London and booked a plane to Japan. She was determined to make a new life for her and her unborn child of one month...

Meanwhile...

Aizen had been executed and wondered where he was in the pale blue and white area he was in, he then heard "So you're the Shingami that tried to take my throne..."

Aizen turned and found the spirit king standing behind him, Aizen growled and charged only to be sent to his knees by the Spirit King's pressure. The Spirit King sighed and looked at Aizen as he said "I believe you need a lesson in Humility and love, Aizen and I have a many times great-granddaughter from my living life who needs a chance at Family..."

Aizen was confused as to what he meant by that when his world suddenly went dark, The Spirit King sighed and then disappeared to talk to his granddaughter Hope...

Hope was sleeping when her grandfather visited her and said "Hope, my dear...I have some good news and bad news...what do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news..."

"The ministry has found out where you're headed and will be after you within a few days..."

Hope swore and said "Grandfather, what can or must I do?"

Her grandfather sighed and said "The animagus form that I gave you...they will never be able to track you in that form and you would be able to live in peace for once..."

"My baby? Would the change hurt them?"

Her grandfather smiled and shook his head as she sighed in relief and then said "The good news is that your Baby will survive the change and wouldn't be in danger..."

Hope nodded and thanked her grandfather as she woke up from the dream message as the plane landed in Japan, Hope then made her way to Karakura town where she wandered deep in to the forest preserve and waited until Night as she hid quietly. Hope shivered in the night air as she headed deeper in to the forest then shifted seamlessly into her Kirin form, her silver and black scales on beautiful, silky, pale ice green fur, shone in the moon light while her dainty sliver hooves gently touched down on the grass. Her emerald gaze danced around the clearing as her body trembled then she dashed into the woods; her heart lifted as she ran and just enjoyed her time to run.

9 months later...

Hope sighed as she grazed; her stomach was heavy with her little one as she was nearly through her pregnancy. She nuzzled her stomach gently and then moved through the forest as she began to think to herself...

Meanwhile...

Aizen was curious as to where he was and gave a small kick; he felt the soothing motion stop and heard a soft voice outside his prison. He sighed and waited for the motion to start again, he had no idea how long he had been in the prison like area when he suddenly felt pressure all around him and the feeling of being squeezed...

Hope moaned in pain as she laid in her sleeping thicket while giving birth to her little one, she pushed hard for what seemed to be an eternity until she heard a small audible *Pop* as her baby finally came into the world. She forced herself to all fours and began to clean her little baby boy as he took his first few breaths of air. Her baby was a pure white as he would develop his adult coloring later and she smiled as he tried to stand for the first time...

Aizen blinked at the starry sky above him then felt himself being licked gently as he took a few deep breaths, he then went to stand on two legs but he kept falling until he planted his "Hands" and "Feet" on the ground in splayed manner. He then made to talk when he heard come from his throat, "Neigh..."

He froze and then looked down at his hands to find dainty, white, cloven HOOVES where his hands should have been, he was close to panicking when he felt his hair and behind his ears being licked. He tried to not relax but the touch and the scent of the female cleaning him...was soothing to say the least, he then felt and heard his stomach roar with hunger. His large deer like ears twitched at the sound as a soft bell like laugh rang out and he felt himself being nudged into a better standing position. His mother...that was only thing she could be...then stepped in front of him and he blinked in shock at seeing a Kirin looking at him with a parental love in her eyes. She then licked his muzzle and nudged him towards her udder as she said "Drink little one, then we'll sleep for the night..."

Aizen stumbled as he made his way slowly over to his mother and gently began to suckle his mother's sweet, delicious milk to his heart's content, his stomach was soon filled with warm milk and Aizen yawned as he lay down beside his mother. She gently nuzzled him and sang a soft lullaby that had him fast asleep in no time...

When Aizen woke up, he looked around in sleepy confusion until he remembered the night before. He made to stand up when he felt his mother nuzzle him and softly say "Shush, my little one. You must be quiet...humans are right outside our thicket..."

Aizen blinked then shivered from the cool morning breeze, His mother nudged him closer to her warm side and Aizen then sighed as he laid his head back down...


	4. Horse Aizen idea

Amalthea: *cackles evilly* Ok this Dream Idea wouldn't leave me alone last night; this is going to be a Naruto/Bleach crossover. So enjoy the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the Transformation of Aizen and her version of Female Naruto! Please Read and Review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen groaned softly as he woke up and looked around to find himself in a large field of somewhat tall grass; he made to stand up by placing a hand in front of him only to see a small hoof instead. Aizen tried to yelp but all he was able to do was whinny frantically, he managed to get to all fours and looked himself over to find he was a dark grey, long legged colt. He whickered in disbelief at his new form but knew he would have to survive like this for the time being, He then thought "_First things first...learning to move in this body_."

Three years later...

Aizen galloped across the field he had woken in when he had first discovered his new body, he glanced back at the persistent ninjas bent on capturing him and neighed in annoyance. He never noticed the fence until they drove him into it and shut the gate behind him, the now pure white Stallion reared in anger and charged the fence as he jumped over and galloped away from the cursing ninja. Aizen quickly lost the ninjas and trotted into a clearing where he found a teenage girl in bad shape...

Naru whimpered in pain as she managed to drag herself to her secret hiding place outside the village, the villagers were taking the week that the hokage was out of town to beat her bloody. She gave a soft sad sounding laugh as she had just graduated two days ago from the academy, her classmates mostly hated her because of what their parents had told them so she knew they wouldn't help her...but all she wanted was one friend that wouldn't leave her. She then heard the sound of something big coming through the brush of the forest, she played dead just in case it was a predator but soon heard the sound of a horse in her ear.

Aizen watched as the teenage girl open her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes widen slightly and she softly whispered "Aren't you just Gorgeous..."

Aizen whickered softly then gently nuzzled her cheek; he heard her give a quick gasp of pain and quickly stopped nuzzling her as he gave her a worried look. The girl noticed and said "I'll be fine, I heal pretty quickly...usually."

Naru looked at the gorgeous Stallion and sighed, she could feel her wounds healing and she managed to sit up as the stallion approached her slowly. Naru smiled as she slowly and gently reached out to pet the stallion's muzzle; He went wide eyed but soon was nuzzling Naru's hand for more to her amusement...

Aizen couldn't believe how good having his muzzle rubbed felt and the teen was being gentle and slow with her movements which put her in his good books. His ears twitched as he pulled away and galloped back into the brush minutes before the team of Ninja that had been trying to catch him, entered the clearing...

Two days later...

Naru snuck out of the village with a bag full of fresh sweet apples she had grown, she wanted to find that stallion again and see if she could befriend the powerful looking horse. She headed to the clearing and found the stallion grazing as she carefully and slowly walked out of the thick brush of the forest, the horse raised its head and looked at her with those highly intelligent brown eyes as she reached slowly into her bag. She pulled out a big shiny apple and then gently cut in to slices; the stallion looked amused as she held out the one slice of the apple causing her to smile.

Aizen looked at the teenage girl that was offering the apple and slowly walked towards her in case of a trap, He saw her smile as he gently took the apple slice from her hand and crunched the sweet piece of fruit. She fed him a few more apples then reached out and stroked his mane to his surprise; Aizen had to admit her touch was giving him a good feeling and whickered happily as he rubbed his nose against her cheek to thank her for the apples. The girl beamed at him as she gently and slowly hugged his neck then backed away as she said "I have to get back before they notice I'm gone... I hope I can see you again."

Aizen watched her go with a heavy heart for some reason but he returned to grazing as he mentally sighed...

Over the next few nights, Naru and Aizen returned to the clearing to spend time with each other. When the Hokage returned, Naru asked for a book on horses for her birthday causing the Hokage to look surprised but pleased. He asked why the sudden interest and she mentioned offhand that she thought she saw a wild group of horses run past the village wall one night, Sarutobi could tell she wasn't telling the truth but didn't push the matter as he smiled and nodded...

The next day, Aizen made his way to the clearing when he was ambushed by the same Ninjas that were always trying to catch him! They roped him around the neck and began to pull him towards the village, Aizen fought as hard he could but the ropes were too strong to break...

Naru was about to leave the village when she heard her stallion's neighs approaching the gate, She paled as her stallion was led past despite him fighting to get free. She quickly followed the Ninja team that had her stallion to a stable where he was placed in a fenced corral that was too high to jump and too thick to break through. She watched as her stallion tried to find a way out but to no avail, he reared and sent out a desperate scream as he then landed back on all fours...

Aizen was furious at being captured when he noticed the Ninja leaving the stable yard for home; it was two hours later that he heard quiet footsteps heading towards the gate. He turned and was ready to charge when he saw Naru sneaking towards the gate, he trotted over as she reached through the bars of the fence and whispered "Just hang on; Big guy...let me get this gate open."

Aizen watched as she managed to open the gate and she quickly but quietly opened it enough to let him out, he eased past the gate then nuzzled Naru in thanks as he turned and galloped way from the stable and the village. Naru watched him go but smiled as she then snuck away from the stable after erasing her scent and other signs of her being there, she never noticed a stable hand glaring angrily at her as she made her escape back to her apartment...

The next day...

Sarutobi was furious with the stable hand and the ninja that attacked Naru last night in her apartment and did something that had Naru afraid of being touched now. He had them sent to Ibiki as he went to check on his adopted granddaughter who was getting checked out, the nurse bowed to the hokage as Sarutobi's doctor came out of the room and threw her clipboard down on the floor with tears in her eyes. Sarutobi wasn't prepared for what had truly happened to Naru and it showed as he read the report, when he read the reason that they had attacked her... he lost it and headed to the T&I department where he confronted the bastards...

No one even noticed Naru escape the village Hospital and the village itself as she ran for the clearing, tears poured down her face as she made it and sat under the tree. Her quiet sobbing caught Aizen's attention and he stepped into the clearing, he nuzzled Naru who looked up with tear filled eyes and hugged his neck...

Sarutobi looked at the scene with sad eyes as he knew that Naru needed to be free of the damn Village so he sighed and began doing what he could to give her the freedom she needed.

Meanwhile...

Aizen gently got the whole story out of Naru and was furious that she had been harassed and was almost sexually assaulted just for helping him. He knew he had to get her to relax so he nudged her towards his back; she looked at him in confusion until he knelt on the ground and nudged her towards his back again. Naru went wide eyed but quickly got on to the wild Stallion's back as he stood and turned to go towards his field, Naru held on tight as her Stallion companion picked up speed and softly whispered into his ear "I wish I could be as free as you..."

Aizen nearly stumbled at that but kept running as he was determined to make her forget what happened, Naru never felt so happy as the two raced into the large field just spending time together. Aizen whickered happily as he slowed down near his hollow where he slept and walked in to the small path through the thicket that surrounded the hollow. Naru blinked as she looked around while the Stallion stopped and nudged her leg, Naru understood and got off as the stallion nuzzled her gently...

Naru stayed with her stallion friend until nightfall when she saw a brilliant star above the two of them and made a heartfelt wish "_I wish I could be as free as a wild horse even just for a little bit_..."

Aizen watched her walk out of the clearing and also wished on the star, "_I wish... she didn't have to be alone...that I could protect her_..."

Unknown to them, Kami was listening and sighed as she smiled. She could easily see what the two felt for each other, even if they didn't realize it. It was rare she granted wishes like this but for these two...she would make an exception for the one her brother had cursed unfairly and her chosen child, she smiled and gently took a bit of the two's life force and mixed them together perfectly before putting it back in each of them. She watched as the wind chakra from Naruto traveled gently through the newly created bond and mixed with the changed life force, it created a special ability that would activate when the elemental part of Naru's Chakra would be discovered...

Naru felt strange as she fell to her hands and knees and bit her lip at the inferno going through her body, the heat finally got to be too much and she passed out as Aizen hurried to her side. Aizen looked worried as he had the feeling something was wrong with Naru; he nudged her as he tried to wake her up only to have a bright light surround her causing him to back up and close his eyes. The light soon died as Aizen opened his eyes to find a sleeping Palomino mare where Naru had been, Aizen was shocked but he stepped forward and nuzzled the mare...

Naru groaned as she woke up and sat up before noticing her body felt off, she then felt her stallion nuzzle her and turned her head to him as she heard "_**Naru, are you alright**_?"

Naru blinked and looked at the white stallion as she said "_**Did you just talk?!**_"

Aizen sighed and nodded as he softly said "_**It would seem that you've been transformed into a horse somehow**_..."

Naru blinked in shock then managed to stand as she looked her body over in disbelief, Aizen could see she was close to panicking and acted on instinct as he gently nipped her shoulder. Naru froze and looked at him in surprise as Aizen then nuzzled her then said "_**You have nothing to fear from me, Naru**_..."

Naru nuzzled him back and said "_**This feels so weird to be on all fours**_..."

Aizen chuckled and said "_**You get used to it...I certainly did when I woke and found myself in the form of a horse**_..."

Naru looked at him in shock and said "_**You...use to be human**_?"

Aizen nodded and led her back to his sleeping place as he explained about his rebellion and what the Spirit king had done, Naru listened in surprise and awe as Aizen then finished his story. She nuzzled him as he nuzzled her back and they lay down to sleep for the night as Naru said "_**I'm glad you're my Friend, Sousuke-kun**_..."

Aizen chuckled and softly said "_**I am too...Now, let's get some sleep**_."

With that, the two Horses were soon sleeping peacefully as Kami smiled and whispered "_Together, you two are stronger than anyone_."


	5. GilgameshFemharry pairing WIP

Amalthea: Ok so you can all Blame SakuraDemonAlchemist for getting me into Gilgamesh/FemHarry with her Story called The Golden Queen. Needless to say, this kinda popped into my head after I remembered a Book about a horse ranch and a Wild horse they caught. The horse was a Palomino and was named "The Golden King" so I think you can see where this is going...anyways On to the Story!

KON: Amalthea does not own Fate/Stay Night, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she does own is the Idea and the Pairing. Please vote in her Poll plus Read and Review her stories! This will take place 14 years after the show and I hope you like this!

Ch.1

Gilgamesh was dragged by the Guards in front of the council of the gods as they looked down on the Golden King, Kami stood up and his voice was soft as whisper yet everyone could hear him as he said "Gilgamesh...your arrogance and holier than thou attitude have been tolerated long enough, the council has talked this matter over and we have decided on a course of Action to teach you humility and hopefully break you of your lousy Attitude."

Gilgamesh struggled against the guards as he tried to talk around his Gag, Kami then looked at him with sadness and said "Gilgamesh...you are here by sentenced to the life of a Beast of burden on earth until you either get rid of your arrogance and attitude or you fall in love with someone who can change you for the better."

Gilgamesh's eyes went wide as he struggled even more before his world went black suddenly; it was two hours later that he woke up and groaned at the headache he had. Gilgamesh then blinked and looked around to see he was in a meadow surrounded by a rather tall fence; he struggled to his feet as his whole body felt strangely heavy and awkward when he realized he was on all fours. Kami's words came back to him suddenly causing Gilgamesh to pale and look around for something reflective so he could see what the gods had turned him into; he noticed a water trough not too far away and walked over to it as he felt rather strange to be walking on all fours.

The golden king then looked into the water in disbelief as a Palomino Stallion stared up at him with wide red eyes; he then tried to curse but only heard a loud angry neigh come from his throat. Gilgamesh was not impressed with his new form and looked for a way out of the meadow so that he could escape and find a way to turn himself back to normal. He trotted along the fence and found no way to escape for now; he sighed angrily then stood still to think quietly about his situation...

Two weeks later...

Gilgamesh found himself in a Pen at an auction as people came and looked him over; he reared angrily at this turn of events then trotted around the metal pen when he heard a young girl's voice say "I'm really sorry, Uncle Vernon!"

Gilgamesh turned just in time to see an incredibly fat man up and punch a red headed girl with a lot of force, she was sent tumbling into the fence as the man descended on her and began to beat the girl despite Security trying to stop him. Gilgamesh then leapt forward and managed to pull the injured girl under the fence from the man and the man snarled angrily, Gilgamesh watched as the bastard then came in to the pen and charged at the girl before Gilgamesh kicked him in the belly with his hind legs. Gilgamesh then stood protectively over the girl as the fat man laid there on the ground gasping for breath, he watched as Security came in to the pen warily as they eyed him and then removed the fat man from the Pen.

His so called "Owner" then came in to the Pen and tried to move the girl away from him causing the golden king to bluff charge the man and circle protectively around the girl, he just had this feeling that if she was taken from him, he would never see her again and that his future depended on this very girl. The man looked surprised then had to smile as he looked at the girl to the Palomino and back again, Gilgamesh watched as the ambulance workers and police arrived then turned to the girl as she slowly regained consciousness. She slowly sat up with a wince and looked up at Gilgamesh with Emerald green eyes that reminded him of Saber but this child's eyes were the wrong shade, he whickered and walked over as he lowered his head and delicately sniffed the girl.

She smelt of fresh rain with mint and Gilgamesh found her scent soothing to breathe in as he felt a gentle hand on his muzzle, he stepped back then nuzzled the girl who gave him a small smile and resumed stroking him. The whole area was shocked as the horse was supposedly wild and unbroken but yet here was this girl who had just been beaten in front of everyone, petting the golden stallion. The owner then came over and quickly slipped Gilgamesh's harness over his head and managed to tie him to the fence so the Medics could look at the girl without being attacked. Gilgamesh screamed as he tried to pull away from the damn fence and tossed his head proudly; the girl looked over at him in worry as she checked over and asked questions...

Two hours later...

The girl was now sitting by the fence where Gilgamesh was tied up and relaxing with an ice pack over her eye, she sighed then noticed the owner of the golden Horse talking to someone very familiar. Dumbledore then came into the pen as the red head tried to stand up to greet him properly, Dumbledore chuckled and said "There is no need to get up, Rena."

Rena smiled then winced at the pain in her face from where she was punched, Dumbledore sighed and knelt to look at the damage that Vernon had caused. He gently asked Rena to remove the ice pack so he could see the damage and Rena nodded, she lowered the ice pack as Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he growled angrily. He then stood and said "It would seem that your Uncle and Aunt have now lost custody do to this incident, I'm pretty sure the Weasely's would be glad to have you while I get this mess sorted out..."

Rena stood up as the Golden horse's owner came over with a smile and said "Leaving already, young lady?"

Dumbledore smiled as Rena nodded then looked back at the Stallion with a longing look, the owner noticed and smiled as he said "You know... I think this guy has taken quite the liking to you..."

Rena looked at the owner and blinked in surprise as he smiled then held out a some Papers to her, she took it with a trembling hand and looked down to see it was ownership papers for the Golden horse that had helped her. She jerked her head up as the man smiled and said "Take good care of him, ok? I've been trying to get him to bond with someone for the last two weeks when I found him on my ranch but with no luck."

Rena then beamed at the man as he ruffled her hair then said "I'll keep him at my ranch until you get settled somewhere away from that uncle of yours..."

Rena thanked the man as Dumbledore then told her it was time to go, Gilgamesh neighed as Rena was led from the pen causing her to look back with a smile...

(this currently a work in progress! Tell me if you want to see more!)


	6. Ulquiorra is Femharry idea

Amalthea: *Cackles evilly* Ok this hit me reading a One Shot Comic on Deviantart. This will be Female Harry Aka Female Ulquiorra and a Pairing between her and Grimmjow. Get ready to enjoy the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she does own is the idea and Grimmjow's Transformation. Please show you enjoyed the story by Reviewing! Now on to the Story!

Ch.1

Ulquiorra sighed as "He" walked back to the room he had been assigned, his mind was in the past when he felt himself slam into someone by accident. Ulquiorra looked down and found Grimmjow sprawled out on the floor, Grimmjow shook his head and then said "Damn it Ulquiorra! Look where you're going next time!"

Ulquiorra just stepped around the sixth espada and headed into his room, leaving a confused Grimmjow behind on the floor. Ulquiorra sighed as he entered his room and locked the door, his body was already twisting into its true shape of a petite female as the pills Szayel had made for her wore off for the day. The pale Arrancar sat at her vanity and looked into the mirror with a sigh, it had been three years in the human world since her death at the hands of her former Best friend Ronald Weasely but in Hueco Mundo it was more like 3000 years had passed. She squished her feelings down as she said "They're better off without me..."

She then proceeded to brush her now longer hair as she felt her body relax under the gentle strokes; she gave a small sigh then got ready for bed and lay down on the bed as she drifted to sleep...

Meanwhile...

Szayel was called to Aizen's room and the Pink haired Arrancar knelt before his leader as Aizen said softly "Szayel...I need some ideas on who to send to the human world with Ulquiorra for a long term mission. Gin is away so he suggested I talk to you about it..."

Szayel thought about what Aizen said then got an incredibly evil idea as he said "What about Grimmjow? It would force them to work together for now and hopefully resolve the problems that they have with each other..."

Aizen thought about it then nodded as he said "I was thinking a female and her "Pet" but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would do excellent for this mission. I'll summon them tomorrow and explain."

Szayel nodded then bowed before leaving, he hurried to his lab and stepped inside as he thought, "_Maybe this will force her to quit hiding from her past and reveal her true self_."

The next day...

Ulquiorra was furious with her leader's decision for her partner on this mission but kept silent while Grimmjow growled beside her and protested until Aizen told him to be quiet. Grimmjow quickly shut up as Aizen then said "You two will be posing as a young girl and her pet, your gigais are already prepared and ready so I want you to leave today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aizen-sama..."

The two Arrancar then left in anger to pack what they needed for the trip, Ulquiorra closed the door to her room where she found a Gigai that looked exactly like her old body except with paler skin. She sighed then slipped into the Gigai as it molded to her spirit body, The pale Arrancar then stepped up to the mirror and looked into it. She saw a scared looking teenage girl around 15-16 years old with Cat like emerald eyes and long waist length raven black hair, Ulquiorra sighed at seeing her old image of Jade Potter and turned to walk towards the door. She then heard a knock as Aizen's voice rang out and said "Ulquiorra? Do you have a minute?"

Ulquiorra opened her door and said "Of course Aizen-sama...what do you need?"

Aizen took one look and paled like he was seeing a ghost of the past but he quickly regained control and said as he handed her some papers, "This will allow Grimmjow to be with you since he'll be in the form of a black panther. It's a special License to have him."

"Thank you Aizen-sama..."

Aizen smiled and then told her that Grimmjow was waiting in the portal room for her so they could leave, Ulquiorra nodded and then headed to the portal room. She stepped into the room where she noticed that the espada had gathered to see them off, She mentally sighed then walked over to the quarter Grown panther gigai that Grimmjow was in while Nnoitra whistled and said "Hey Ulquiorra! Too bad you aren't really a girl because you make a hot chick!"

Ulquiorra looked straight at him and said "Even if I was a girl, I would want someone bigger then a toothpick..."

Nnoitra's jaw dropped while the others snickered and laughed as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked through the portal, Ulquiorra sighed as they came out into a wooded area on the outskirts of the suburbs and headed for the house that the two of them would be staying in. Ulquiorra barely noticed where they were until she looked up from the paper where it had the directions to house Number 6; she paled at the sight of the road name but kept herself from panicking as they walked by House number 4 on Privet Drive. Just then, a blonde horse like woman stepped out of the house and noticed Ulquiorra. She screeched and said as she marched over "Girl, Get out of my Life already... you no good freak!"

Ulquiorra looked at her aunt and said with no expression in her voice or on her face, "I'm afraid you have the wrong person, madam. I just recently moved into the area as of today..."

Petunia then smacked her hard across the face and said "Don't lie to me Girl! Now get your Lazy rump into the house!"

Ulquiorra then leaked a little of her Reiatsu at the woman who quickly backed off and sneered as she said "Vernon will enjoy breaking you again, Freak!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow kept walking as Ulquiorra said "I have no idea what in the world you are talking about...and if you and your family come anywhere near me, I'll call the police!"

Petunia sputtered and then growled as she headed inside, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the house and locked the front and back doors. Ulquiorra then left for her room and closed the door; she slid down the door quietly as her pounding heart quickens and tears slid down her face. She thought she would never see those bastards again but it seems Fate was against her yet again...

Two days later...

Ulquiorra was coming home from grocery shopping when her Cousin Dudley stepped in front of her with a smirk; she then noticed the rest of his gang surrounding her and sighed in annoyance while on the inside she was scared. She then said "What do you trash want?"

Dudley's face twisted into an ugly mask at her words and said "Think you're better than us now, Freak? Why don't we play a game called Jade hunting for old time sakes?"

Dudley never saw the punch coming as it knocked him to the ground and the Girl who looked like his freakish cousin said "I suggest for your health you all leave, Trash..."

Dudley snarled then said "Get her!"

Pretty soon Ulquiorra had most of them on the ground when one snuck up behind her and grabbed her so she couldn't move, she snarled for them to let her go or they would be sorry when Dudley punched her across the face and said "Shut up Freak! Dad wants to see you and I want to see you suffer!"

Just then Grimmjow leapt into the group with a loud snarl and quickly had the gang of males backing off as Ulquiorra dusted herself off and then picked up the spilt groceries, she then walked to "Her" house and opened the door for Grimmjow then closed it behind her and locked it before making sure everything else was locked. Grimmjow was out of his Gigai in a flash as he caught Ulquiorra who collapsed; He picked up the smaller Arrancar and carried her to her room where he managed to get her out of her Gigai. Grimmjow was shocked to find that Ulquiorra was a real female but respected her privacy as he left the room to make supper...

Two hours later...

Ulquiorra woke up and groaned softly as she sat up, she realized she was no longer in her Gigai and froze as Grimmjow entered after knocking. He didn't even mention her "change" of gender as he balanced two trays with a bowl of hot soup and a salad, he brought it over to her and said "I made a quick supper tonight..."

Ulquiorra gently took the tray with slightly trembling hands from Grimmjow as she waited for the onslaught of questions from him, he casually sat near on the bed and said "So I'm guessing those jerks you knew from when you were alive?"

Ulquiorra nodded as she kept her eyes on the delicious soup and said softly "They were my childhood tormenters..."

Grimmjow sighed as he finished his soup then said "If you need to talk...I'm a pretty good listener..."

Ulquiorra jerked her head up in surprise but she told him that she was tired and was going to go to sleep; Grimmjow nodded with a slight sigh and said "The offer still stands."

Four hours later...

Grimmjow sat up in his bed as he had a feeling that something was wrong and stood up; he checked the house and couldn't find anything wrong so he decided to check on Ulquiorra. He poked his head into the room and found her having one hell of a nightmare yet she wasn't making a sound, he quickly hurried to her side and touched her shoulder while calling her name. She bolted into a sitting position and scrambled into the corner as she said "I'll be good, Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry I got better grades then Dudley..."

Grimmjow was shocked and quickly but gently grabbed Ulquiorra as he pulled her into his arms, she fought like a wild animal until she was exhausted then began to calm down as she started crying her heart out. Grimmjow just held and rocked her gently until she was nearly back to sleep; he placed her down and covered her up when she grabbed his pant leg as he tried to leave. Grimmjow looked at the sleepy yet scared look she had and felt his cynical heart melt as she asked "Stay with me? I really don't want to be alone right now..."

Grimmjow sighed as he could not resist those sad, scared eyes and lay down next to her, she and Grimmjow were soon asleep and they subconsciously cuddled for the rest of the night...

The next morning...

Ulquiorra woke to the sun shining in her eyes and groaned as she buried her into the extremely comfortable "Pillow" her head was on, she then heard a soft husky chuckle that sent a pleasing shiver down her spine and turned her head to see an amused looking Grimmjow. She yelped and nearly fell out of the bed as she demanded to know why he was in her bed; Grimmjow then became serious and told her what had happened during the night causing a blush on Ulquiorra's cheeks. Grimmjow then sighed and asked "Just who were you in life, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra blinked then tried telling him that it was none of his business, Grimmjow growled softly and said "If they're going to keep harassing you, then it's better that I do know this way I can help you out."

Ulquiorra sighed then said "Fine..."

The next four hours, Ulquiorra told Grimmjow everything about her living life while she tried not to break down crying. Grimmjow was horrified and pissed that Ulquiorra had gone through that much pain, Ulquiorra then fell asleep after telling her story and Grimmjow then decided to keep what Ulquiorra had told him a secret until it was necessary to tell Aizen. Grimmjow sighed then gently pulled up the blankets on Ulquiorra before leaving the room...


	7. Digimon FrontierBleachHP crossover WIP

Amalthea: Damn Plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone for this! So enjoy another Bleach/Digimon/HP crossover!

Kon: *_Sweatdrops_*...Amalthea does not own Bleach, Digimon Frontier, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is FemHarry, Aizen's new form, the pairing and the AU of Digimon Frontier! Please READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed! Now On with the story!

Here are the Digimon for the Bleach characters taking the place of the Normal Digidestined...

Agunimon: Ichigo

Lobomon: deaged Gin

Kumamon: Toushiro

Kazemon: deaged Female Aizen and later on, it will be Female Harry in a certain way.

Beetlemon: Chad

Loweemon: Ulquiorra

Ch.1

Aizen sighed as he looked at his cell phone/Soul Pager then at the mirror; his 15 year old face stared back at him before he turned away. Aizen had managed to prove that the Spirit king was a corrupt old geezer but him and Gin were cursed by the bastard before the man was dethroned by Kami herself, now him and Gin were teenagers stuck inside their now teenage gigais. Aizen then heard Isshin attack Ichigo who just got home from Kendo practice and had to smile at the fact his old friend had opened up his home to him while Chad had Gin as a roommate; Aizen chuckled at the quick yelp from Isshin as Ichigo yelled at his father for attacking him.

Aizen then heard the call for supper and headed down stairs when suddenly his and Ichigo's phones went off in a weird way, Isshin looked surprised as did the twins when a voice came from the phone and told them to head to the train station. Ichigo and Aizen looked at each other then nodded as they both ran out the door and to the station to catch the 5:45 train. They made it with a minute to spare and boarded the train to find Gin and Chad also in the car, they realized Chad and Gin were holding their cell phones and Ichigo asked "Did you guys get that mysterious phone message too?"

Chad and Gin nodded as Aizen said "We did too..."

Suddenly they all got another message telling them to get off at the next stop and to get on the elevator, Aizen was curious as to what was going on when he noticed Orihime's boyfriend who was also a former Espada. He was entering the Elevator and noticed them as they also entered, Ulquiorra then asked "What are you all doing here?"

Aizen then asked him "Ulquiorra...did you also get a message on your Phone leading you here?"

The former 4th espada nodded and said "I thought I saw Hitsugaya-san also enter one of these elevators while holding his phone..."

Ichigo looked confused and said "What are the odds that we would all get the same message telling us to come here? Something about this is putting me on edge..."

Suddenly Aizen, Ichigo, Chad, Gin and Ulquiorra noticed the elevator was going past the B1 level and kept going until it came to a sudden stop, Aizen and the others stepped out as the mysterious voice came from all their phones and said "Your destiny has begun! Which train will you choose to go on?"

The group looked at each other as Gin said "two of us should go on other trains so that we can figure out what's going on here."

Everyone nodded as Ichigo, Aizen and Chad entered the brown train, Gin entered the Blue and silver train while Ulquiorra entered a black train, suddenly all the doors closed on the trains and began to chug out of the hidden station. Ichigo and the other two looked at each other and shrugged as they walked into the next car and found a very familiar face sitting down with a cross look on his features, Ichigo then caught his attention by saying "What has your knickers in a twist, Toushiro?"

Toushiro jumped then looked over to see Aizen, Ichigo and Chad standing there, Toushiro's eyebrow rose as he said "Don't tell me you all got the message too!"

Seeing the other three males nod, Toushiro asked "Did anyone else in our group get the Message too?"

"Gin and Ulquiorra did but they took different trains then us..."

Suddenly the lights turned off and everyone was knocked off their feet as the train picked up its pace suddenly, no one even noticed as strange images overlapped the four teens while they tried to stand up. The speeding train then slowed down which allowed the four males to get up and look out the window. Ichigo had to blink as he looked out the window at "Ghost" like creatures floating on the wind beside the train; Aizen looked amused as one of the ghost like creatures managed unnerve Toushiro by pressing up against the window. The train then pulled to a stop and the doors swung open, the four males were then suddenly ejected from the train as they heard "Watch out, that first step's a dozy!"

Ichigo and the others blinked in shock as Ichigo asked "Did the train just talk?"

The Trailmon then said "I'm no Train! The name's Trailmon and I am actually alive just like you!"

The Trailmon then suddenly backed up and left, leaving four confused males on the platform as the Trailmon told them if they wanted to go home then they would have to find the spirits. Ichigo and the others looked at each other then Toushiro and Ichigo chased after the Trailmon, Toushiro pulled a balancing act as he walked out onto the Rail that was in midair. Ichigo made to follow him when they suddenly saw green flames consume a piece of landscape near them as two odd little creatures ran into Ichigo, Ichigo hit the ground as the two creature collided with him and noticed them cowering behind him as the white creature said "You're a human, A real human child!"

By now, Ichigo was really confused and asked "Who are you two?"

The white creature blinked then said "How rude of me...My Name is Bokomon and my friend wearing the tacky red pants is Neemon..."

Suddenly Toushiro and Ichigo heard a loud howl and turned to the flames to see a Dog like creature that Bokomon called a Cerberumon, The canine like creature then demanded to know where the Spirit was causing Ichigo's eyes to go wide. The Cerberumon then shot his Emerald Blaze attack at Ichigo who dodged and found him, Toushiro and the two Digimon falling towards a ledge below them. Ichigo didn't even think and quickly caught Toushiro and the other two as he turned in mid air to take the fall, Ichigo and the others landed with a loud thud as Ichigo's black and Red device that his phone had turned into, fell on to the ground. Ichigo groaned in slight pain as he sat up then noticed the device was detecting something; he looked up as the large flame in front of him suddenly turned into a brilliant pillar of light and revealed a human looking spirit.

Suddenly Cerberumon jumped down and said "Ahh, the Spirit! Now I can destroy it!"

Ichigo reacted instantly as he grabbed a lead pipe and said as he faced the large Digimon "This is sure rating pretty high on a scale of One to Stupid!"

Ichigo swung and the Cerberumon caught the lead pipe between his teeth, the Digimon crushed the pipe then leapt for the spirit as Ichigo grabbed his tail and was pulled into the pillar with the Cerberumon. Cerberumon made to attack the spirit but was driven off as he was covered in flames, Ichigo watched as the canine leapt out of the pillar then he turned to the Spirit as a an image played across his mind. Ichigo then yelled "SPIRIT!"

Toushiro and the others watched in shocked as Ichigo's device then floated upwards and shot into Ichigo's hand, the Spirit then entered the device and Ichigo raised his hand as a ribbon of digital code surrounded his hand and he swiped it with the device as he yelled "Activate, Spirit Evolution!"

Everyone was shocked as Ichigo underwent a Transformation and turned into what Bokomon told them was The Legendary Warrior of Flame called Agunimon. Even the Cerberumon was shocked but attacked Agunimon who cartwheeled out of the way and grabbed Toushiro, Bokomon and Neemon. He flipped back up to Aizen and Chad to set the three down then leapt down to battle Cerberumon, everyone watched in shock as Cerberumon used Portals of Darkness that Agunimon tried to dodge but fell in. Cerberumon then leapt down into the portal and began attacking Agunimon...

Aizen and the others looked worried when a HUGE fire tornado suddenly broke through the ground then died to reveal Agunimon had kicked Cerberumon pretty hard, The evil Digimon then began to glow as a similar code like ribbon from when Ichigo turned into Agunimon, appeared. Agunimon then scanned it and the evil Digimon turned in a soft white light before zooming off into the sky, Toushiro then noticed that Agunimon had landed on the ledge again and knelt before turning back in to one very confused Ichigo...

Meanwhile...

Gin's Trailmon was quickly speeding towards the Flame Terminal as Gin stared out the window.


End file.
